


Dancing Baby Boy

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Pack(s), Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: The talks with the Logan and Smithson packs are not going well. Derek’s already been in Colorado (the agreed upon neutral territory between the three of them) for a week and the way their negotiations and discussions are going, it looks like they’ll all be there for at least another week, if not two.All Derek wants is to be done, go home, and hold Stiles and their son Noah in his arms as he falls asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this video](https://www.facebook.com/viralthread/videos/677935092379177/) and [this tweet thread](https://twitter.com/lit_oblivion/status/833068440579612672).
> 
> Cross-posted to Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/157877345343/dancing-baby-boy).

The talks with the Logan and Smithson packs are _not_ going well. Derek’s already been in Colorado (the agreed upon neutral territory between the three of them) for a week and the way their negotiations and discussions are going, it looks like they’ll all be there for at least another week, if not two. The Logan pack alpha, an older man named Henry, believes in traditional werewolf pack structure, meaning humans should be turned or shunned, and in a “traditional” family structure as well, meaning women should take care of children and cook and clean and the men should provide. In short, the guy is a giant douche, and Derek is positive that he’s also a homophobe, but he doesn’t have clear cut evidence. Henry’s attitude and close-mindedness, however, is proving to be difficult, seeing as Derek is who he is and married to his human emissary, Stiles, and the Smithson pack’s alpha is a young woman named Sam who’s outspoken and liberal in every way and who scoffs at any archaic werewolf tradition that doesn’t make sense to her. Most times Derek agrees with her, but sometimes he gets the feeling that she is arguing and refusing to compromise on principle and because she can rather than because of her strong convictions.

Originally, Derek thought that these negotiations would be simple, they’d discuss an alliance, what circumstances would warrant calling the other packs for help, and clear up any territory disputes between them and allow their packs to move freely between the territories as long as advanced notice to the presiding pack was given. The other two, however, came with other ideas and age-old arguments about territories and failed alliances and fights to rehash. Henry was demanding more power and freedom, didn’t feel the need to give advanced notice when coming into a territory because his pack was more established, and Sam didn’t think the packs should move between territories at all, advanced notice or not, established pack or not.

The whole thing is giving Derek a headache, and he swears they’ve gotten no where. Neither of them have agreed on anything, although he thinks he’s gotten them both pretty close to reluctantly agree to provide each other aid when called upon. But what those circumstances are, they still haven’t stipulated. Their most recent discussion has devolved into another argument between Henry and Sam regarding something in the past that one or the other swears up and down was not their fault but the other’s. Derek has to call a break and step away because he’s had it.

All Derek wants is to be done, go home, and hold Stiles and their son Noah in his arms as he falls asleep. He knows these negotiations are for the good of the pack and will be very beneficial to them in the end, which is why he’s tried to stick with it, but part of him wants to give up. He steps outside the cabin they’ve rented for the discussions and stands in the one spot he gets cell reception, so he can check his phone.

Once he’s in the exact right spot, his phone starts buzzing with incoming messages, both texts and voicemail. Most of them are from Stiles, but a few are from others in the packing asking if things are going well and that everything is safe at home. He reads Stiles’s first:

_Hey puppy! Hope talks are going okay. If you need me to come up, you tell me. No being brave and stubborn. Dad can watch Noah for a few days if I need to help you. Just let me know._

_Hey, how’s things? Are the other two being reasonable?_

_I miss you. Noah misses you too, but he really only conveys it by crying which is annoying for me and means I have no sleep. When you get back, we’re dropping him off at Dad’s and taking a sleeping vacation._

Derek’s heart pains after reading that text. He misses Stiles and Noah fiercely, and his wolf grows upset about not being there to comfort his mate or his cub. But the text is dated a few days so there’s not much he can do about it now. He continues reading.

_Don’t worry, he’s fine. I’ve distracted him with some of your dirty laundry and some toys. He’ll be okay. I promise. Don’t freak out!_

_Haven’t heard from you in a while. I know you said you don’t have cell reception, but surely you guys are wrapping things up now, right? Can you sneak away into town so you get enough bars to call or send a text? Facetime would be ideal. I miss your voice and your grumpy eyebrows._

_So it’s definitely been a few days, and I haven’t heard anything, and neither has anyone else. All’s calm at home, so we’ve got that covered, but I’m a little worried about you and the lack of news._

Derek mentally hits himself in the head for not checking his texts sooner. He sent an email to the pack telling them he’d be incommunicado, but Stiles must have thought Derek would find an exception for him. He should have.

_I know you’re a big mature alpha and can take care of yourself, so I’m going to assume you are alive and well. But, if I don’t hear from you by the end of the week, I’m contacting the other packs to make sure this wasn’t a trap._

Derek rolls his eyes at that. Of course Stiles would be willing to go to war with two powerful packs for Derek. He’ll have to see if he can go into town later that night to call Stiles and let him know he’s fine but that things might take longer than he planned.

_Noah did the funniest thing today. I would have recorded it, but my phone was dead. :( But he heard something outside (pretty sure it was a rabbit so don’t worry) and all the sudden he got on all fours and growled at the window. Hilarious!_

Derek smiles, picturing the way his son must have looked trying to act like a predator. There’s one more text from Stiles and a video file. He must have caught Noah doing it again and was able to record it this time.

_Hey! Noah and I got a little surprise for you! Hopefully you have enough service to download it. LOVE YOU!_

Derek looks at the bars on his screen and he thinks he has enough to download the file, he just can’t move from this spot. He clicks on it to have it start downloading and it takes far longer than it would if he were somewhere else. He waits patiently, though, watching the round circle on the screen fill up indicating how much is left to download.

When it’s finally full, he clicks on it to play it and is surprised to see a table and Stiles come on screen with their son Noah strapped in his carrier on Stiles’s chest. It must be of something else, not of Noah growling at something, so he continues to watch as he hears music–Michael Jackson–start playing. He watches as Stiles positions Noah as if he’s standing on the table and starts moving his arms and legs to the beat of the music as if he’s dancing.

It’s silly and ridiculous, and very Stiles, but Derek can’t help but start cracking up at the video. His laughter must be loud enough for the others to take notice because he can hear Henry approach him. Derek can’t bring himself to look away at the video though, so he ignores Henry to continue watching the music video Stiles and Noah have recorded for him.

After a few moments, he can hear Henry chuckle behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what it is that Derek’s watching and finds so amusing. Soon after, Sam looks over his other shoulder, and if Derek weren’t so entertained at watching his husband and son, he’d find it odd that the other two alphas are watching just as enraptured as he.

The video ends with Stiles bringing the camera closer to him and Noah and having Noah wave goodbye before Stiles gives a kiss to the camera screen and turns it off.

“Is that your son?” Henry asks Derek when he finally looks up from his phone.

“Yes. Noah,” Derek answers.

“He’s adorable!” Sam coos. “Was that your husband?”

“Yes. He’s also my emissary, Stiles.”

“He’s pretty adorable, too,” Sam says with a wink. Derek blushes slightly.

“He must miss you,” Henry says.

Derek nods. “He’s sent me several dozen texts, and is threatening to contact your packs when the week is out if he doesn’t hear from me by then. I’ll probably head into town tonight to get better reception to call him.”

Henry nods. “He seems like a good mate. I would like to meet him some time, and your cub, if that would be alright with you?”

Derek looks at him with wide eyes, mouth open in shock briefly before he snaps out of it and nods quickly. “Yes, of course. The invitation to meet is welcome to both of you. I’m sure Stiles would be pleased to meet you as well. My whole pack would, I’m sure.”

Sam gives him a warm smile. “One of my pack members is pregnant with her first and is about Stiles’s age. It might be good for her to meet Stiles, maybe he can give her some tips on dealing with a newborn. She might hear it better coming from him than one of my elder pack members.”

“Of course. Stiles and I would love to help,” Derek replies, internally thanking Stiles for sending that video and being so goddamn perfect to bring these alphas together for him. He should have brought Stiles after all.

“I have a few younger pack members that might like to be included as well. They don’t seem to get along much with the others. You have a fairly young pack, don’t you, Derek?” Henry asks.

“Yes. A few are still in high school, and several are in college or just out of college. Stiles is in grad school right now.”

“Gosh, grad school and a new dad?! That’s a lot!” Sam exclaims.

Derek grins. “Stiles likes a challenge, and I and the pack all help him as well, so he manages alright.”

“Your son reminds me of my grandson,” Henry says, eyes almost wistful. “I haven’t seen him in a long while, my daughter chose to join her husband’s pack.” His voice sounds sad and regretful. “What did you say your son’s name was?”

“Noah.”

“Noah. That’s a good name,” Henry says with a grin. “How about we let you get back to your son and husband? I think Sam and I can take care of things.”

Derek frowns, worried. “Are you sure? I’m not sure that I should–”

“Derek, we’ll be fine. We’ll help your pack whenever you need it, and if we need something, we’ll let you know. But for now, we’ll come up to meet you guys, maybe in the next month?” Sam asks, looking to Henry for confirmation.

“That should be fine for me as well. You get on home, Derek. We’ll call you with a few weekends we can meet,” Henry says.

“Oh, um, alright. If you’re sure…” Derek says, hesitant as he steps away to go into the cabin to gather his things. If they’re going to let him go and deal with their own issues among themselves, then Derek’s going to take this opportunity to flee that they are giving him.

“Totally sure,” Sam confirms.

It’s only a few minutes for Derek to gather his things and head back out. Henry and Sam are still outside chatting, but both of their stances are relaxed and casual, nothing like the defensiveness they had put on earlier in the cabin. Derek tries to hide his shock at their sudden change in demeanor.

“Thank you for meeting with me and for our discussions so far,” Derek starts, but Henry holds up a hand.

“It was our pleasure, honestly, Derek. Sam and I need to work through some things, and I think we were holding on to some grudges unnecessarily. Thank you for bring us together. Your pack seems like a good one, and I look forward to meeting them soon.” Henry extends his hand, and Derek shakes it and takes Sam’s when she does the same.

“Say hi to Stiles and Noah for us!” Sam calls out with a wave when Derek approaches his car and gets in. He gives them a final wave and takes off.

He stops in town for gas and to send one text to Stiles.

**I love you and I’m on my way home. See you two soon!**

As soon as it’s sent he speeds off for home, sure that he can make the normal 4 hour drive in half that because the sooner he can see his loved ones, the better, speeding tickets be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
